Trinity: Blood on the Sands
The first issue of Trinity: Blood on the Sands depicts the exploits of the Darkness, Angelus and the Witchblade during the 14th Century. Intended as a background story, Blood on the Sands takes place in Saudi Arabia in and around the Arabian Desert. Thus far, only one issue was published. Synopsis A tale starring Witchblade, The Darkness, and The Angelus pulled from the sands of time surfaces in June! Set in 13th Century Arabia, Blood on the Sands tells the tale of three different bearers of the Top Cow Universe’s Trinity. In the harsh environment of the Arabian desert a pair of sisters struggle with the burden of the Witchblade, while a Darkness lord seeks to corrupt an inexperienced bearer of the Angelus. Brought to you by newcomer Philip W. Smith (The Gelding) and the artistic talents of Sheldon Mitchell (Witchblade Annual), Admira Wijaya (Hercules) and Tom Grindberg (Teen Titans, The Outsiders). Characters * Idris * Abdul Salaam * Amani * Amali * Mansur * Bashirah * Samirah Plot Summary Diyafa Its 14th century A.D.. In the Arabian desert, a small nomad community is attacked by raiders, who murder the men and kidnap all the women. A surviving denizen, Mansur tends to his grandfathers wounds, who is grateful to see his grandson still alive. He then asks, what happened to his sister. Bitter, Mansur reveals that she was taken. Having no other choice, Mansur decides to ask help from Idris, the wielder of the Darkness. Once a man, he's now a demon, living under the sand in the city of shadow. Mansur's grandfather adds, that Idris is vicious, cruel and has no honor. To seek him would be a death sentence. But Mansur is willing to sacrifice himself if it meant saving his sister Samirah. For days, Mansur crosses endless fields of sand, entering places the people of the world had forsaken. Eventually, he enters Idris desert and is taken underground by his wyrms. As Mansur is taken to Idris, he reveals to have felt his steps above and he knows why he has sought him out. Idris asks what he has to offer to him for his services. Mansur offers the only thing he has, his body and his life in service to him. And in return he asks to bring his sister back. Idris agrees with this offer. At dusk, Idris and his Darklings attack the raiders camp. His forces quickly slaughter every raider. Idris then approaches the raiders leader and tells him to turn to face his justice and impales him with his sword. With the raiders dead, Mansur runs to Samirah in order to free her, but before he can reach her, Idris captures and twists everyone into creatures of the Darkness, bound to his will. Angry Mansur questions as to why he's doing this as he already offered his own life to him and pleads to free his people. Idris answers that he's claiming Mansur's people as his property as he follows the customs of the Darkness, and along that path good people die. Assahiya Years ago Amani and her sister, Amali, grew to womanhood roaming the desert plains. Amani looked fondly on the things that grew in the Earth. Amali did not. In their youth the Witchblade sought both of the girls. As it happened, its power was divided between the two. Amani used it as a tool to cultivate life and create things of beauty. While in Amali a darker purpose began to stir. As time went on, Amali's nature turned cruel. At first she tested her powers tormenting animals while at play. In time her playmates themselves went missing. The tribe couldn't deny it no longer and Amali was cast out into unforgiving desert. Meanwhile, Amani, continued to use the Witchblade for the good of the tribe. In time, Amali returned, having been fully corrupted by the Darkness side of the Witchblade and Idris influence. She attacked the tribe, murdering everyone in her path. Around that time, Idris came to Amani and told her how she could save her sister, knowing little of his true intentions and identity. Amani followed her sisters trail of destruction, always just a step behind. Until one day, she finally caught up with Amali. The two women finally confront each other, prepared to do kill each other in order to stop one another. A brutal battle ensues and Amali proves victorious, killing her sister by impaling her on her fist. With Amani dead in her arms and Witchblade finally restored, Amali comes back to her senses, realising the horrific thing she has done. Idris calms her down, saying that she did what she had to in order to stop the madness inside of her and bring the world into balance. He adds, that it was a small sacrifice as he takes Amali's hand. Chermera In Sinjar Mountains, Northern Iraq, Idris has found and corrupted an Angelus host together with her monks. An agent of Angelus, Abdul Salaam, discovers this and breaks into the monastery. Inside he finds the peaceful congregation of yezidi corrupted into a mindless cult. They proceed to attack Abdul, who fights them back. As he's being overwhelmed, he uses his Angelus Warrior powers to defeat them. He then faces the corrupted Angelus herself. After a tough battle, Abdul manages to kill her and free Angelus from his former lovers body. Abdul then sets his attention to Idris, wanting to kill him for desecrating her body and driving her mad. Idris incapacitates him with his Darkness powers, commending on his efforts in saving his mistress and setting the Angelus free. He then leaves, warning that the next time they will meet, Idris wouldn't be so merciful. With Idris gone, enraged Abdul promises that this isn't over between them.Category:Comic Volumes Category:One-Shot